


Someone As Flawed As I

by sabakunoghee



Series: Swords and Flowers [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: —karena, hubungannya dengan pemilik kekuatan Hana-Hana no Mi itu, tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah, melibatkan perasaan.M Rated – Romance, Hurt/Comfort – Roronoa Zoro x Nico RobinWARNING : Alternate Canon. Paralel dengan Totto Land Arc. Setelah #822. Canon/IC. Smut.





	Someone As Flawed As I

“Aku pikir, untuk sementara waktu, lebih baik kau menetap di sini—“ bariton itu sedikit terpaksa. Tatap pasang iris abu gelap intens kepada gadis berhelai sepinggang di hadapannya, “—Nico- _ya_.”

 

Nico Robin tidak lekas menanggapi,

 

Wanita berusia kepala tiga itu menunduk. Kepercayaan diri dan sikap tenangnya terdistraksi oleh kabar yang barusan diwartakan oleh Trafalgar Law. Penyandang nama alias _‘surgeon of death’_ itu masih bersamanya, bersemuka. Lelaki muram itu tidak pernah memahami wanita. Tak pula memiliki cukup waktu untuk mempelajarinya—akan tetapi, ia tahu bahwa _hal ini_ tidak mudah untuk dicerna. Arkeolog kebanggaan bajak laut Topi Jerami kini menampakkan ekspresi kalut, tenggelam dalam keruh benak.

 

“Wano- _kuni_ terlalu berbahaya,” sambungnya, “Bukan maksudku kau tidak bisa menjaga diri—kekuatan buah iblismu juga yang membuatmu sanggup bertahan sepanjang aksi kita di Dressrosa, tapi, kali ini berbeda,” Law dengan tegas berkata, “Ini—bukan seperti penyakit sembarangan.”

 

Robin memejamkan mata, mengangguk, “Aku mengerti, Torao- _kun_.”

 

“Aku akan meminta gadis Mink itu untuk menjagamu,” rautnya tidak berubah ketika bangkit dari posisi duduknya, “Sementara si kucing raksasa berkelana, kusarankan kau tinggal di sini. Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang keberatan jika kujelaskan mengenai kondisimu.” Law mengangguk canggung.

 

“Ah, soal itu—“ dara Nico sedikit tergegap. Kaku. Salah tingkah. Tanpa sadar, jemari lentiknya menahan ujung mantel Trafalgar muda, “—bisakah kau menunda untuk memberi tahu… Mereka semua?”

 

“ _Nakama_ -mu?” Alis sang dokter bertaut heran, “Kenapa?”

 

Genggamannya di ujung kain hitam bercorak kuning ia lepaskan, “Aku— _belum siap_.”

 

“Jika itu maumu,” bahu tegap sang kapten bajak laut Hati bergedik, “Aku selalu siap membantumu, Nico- _ya_ , setidaknya sampai Tony- _ya_ kembali. Aku yakin rusa kutub itu lebih telaten dalam merawatmu.”

 

“Terima kasih banyak, Torao _-kun_.” Sungging lembut di paras ayunya kembali.

 

Law mengangguk singkat.

 

Kamar pribadi milik Nekomamushi kehilangan pemiliknya untuk sementara. Di sanalah Law meminta izin kepada Wanda untuk berbincang empat mata dengan Robin. Kini telah ia sampaikan segalanya. Dan lelaki berajah itu enggan berlama-lama di sana. _Kikoku-_ nya ia sambar, langkahnya menuju pintu—

 

“Nico- _ya_ ,”

 

Akan tetapi, jejarinya yang diwarnai hitam bertuliskan ‘kematian’ terpaku di gagang pintu.

 

“Torao _-kun_?”

 

“Kau boleh tidak menjawabnya jika merasa pertanyaanku keterlaluan—“ kepalanya yang ditutupi oleh topi besar berwarna putih ia tolehkan, “—apa, salah satu dari…” Kalimatnya terputus, akan tetapi ia tahu bahwa wanita berimbalan seratus sembilan puluh juta _berry_  itu mengerti.

 

Senyum elusif _itu_ lagi—

 

“Selamat malam, Torao- _kun_.”

.

.

.

**_—Someone As Flawed As I—  
_ ** _(Deserves to be As Happy As You Make Me)_

_A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_  
One Piece _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_  
Angel’s Wings by Westlife

_M Rated – Romance, Hurt/Comfort – Roronoa Zoro x Nico Robin_ _  
_ **_WARNING_ ** _: Alternate Canon. Paralel dengan Totto Land Arc. Setelah #822. Canon/IC. Smut._

_Note : Saya adalah author tidak setia. Maafkan._

.

.

.

“ _Achhh—_ “

 

Roronoa Zoro bersin,

 

Tidak—ia bukan lelaki yang mudah terserang penyakit. Ia adalah pria _(idiot)_ yang melakukan _push up_ satu tangan sebanyak puluhan ribu kali, dalam kondisi bertelanjang dada, dan diterpa badai salju. _Drum Island_ adalah saksi bisunya dan dokter Kureha adalah saksi hidupnya. Jika sampai hidungnya terpaksa bersin, maka mitos bahwa seseorang sedang membicarakan dirinya, entah di mana, benar adanya.

 

Satu-satunya mata yang masih ia punya mengerjap. Sinar matahari merangsek di celah deaunan dan memperlihatkan sendratari romantis ketika beradu dengan permukaan tanah. Bayangan jatuh mengikuti siluet bangunan yang didominasi oleh material alam. Suasana seperti ini, baginya, menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Hening dan kontemplatif. Cocok untuk tidur siang—lepas dari fakta bahwa ia lelap semalaman. Dalam kondisi bersila. Tak jauh dari kediaman sang penjaga dari Hutan Paus. Lelaki itu menguap lebar, menggaruk belakang kepala, dan menoleh ke arah rumah besar di undakan— _apa Robin sudah bangun?_ Yang jelas, _haki-_ nya memberi sinyal bahwa sosok feminim itu masih ada di dalam.

 

“Tch…”

 

Terpaksa, ia berdiri. Malas-malasan, si Roronoa menyampirkan ketiga pedangnya di pinggang sebelah kiri dan mendaki perbedaan ketinggian tersebut dengan satu lompatan besar. Sempat ia betulkan kaos biru dan ikatan bandana hitam di lengannya—dan langkahnya terhenti karena kehadiran dua sosok lain.

 

“Sudah semuanya?” Wanda, prajurit di bawah asuhan Inuarashi, tampak mendahului satu gadis Mink lain. Langkahnya yang panjang sedikit tergesa, “Sudah sesuai dengan arahan dari dokter Trafalgar?”

 

Milky, suku Mink ras rusa kutub yang Zoro ketahui jasanya dalam hal medis—mengekor, “Ya. Aku memasaknya bersama dokter Trafalgar,” tanduknya bergoyang saat empunya menganguk, “Bisa tolong buka pintunya, Wanda?” Kedua tangannya sibuk dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan hangat.

 

“Oi,”

 

Bariton serak itu membuat kedua Mink menoleh. Milky memberikan sungging feminim selayaknya biasa, akan tetapi Wanda langsung bersikap defensif. Ia melirik ke arah si rusa betina sesama prajurit, isyarat bahwa sebaiknya mereka tidak bicara apa-apa. Angguk tak kentara Milky berikan. Walau hanya sedikit, ia belajar dari Tony Tony Chopper bahwa kerahasiaan pasien adalah salah satu kode etik medis.

 

“Roronoa,” Wanda mengangguk kecil.

 

Zoro melangkah kecil mendekati kedua perempuan itu, “Untuk Robin?” Ia bertanya dengan gaya tak acuhnya yang biasa, “Sakit apa dia?”—kesimpulan yang ia tarik sendiri. Karena, jika si _Shichibukai_ keparat— _ups,_ itu hendak macam-macam kepada rekan satu kapalnya, tentu Zoro telah mendeteksinya sejak awal. Akan tetapi, fakta bahwa Trafalgar Law keluar terlebih dahulu dan tidak kembali sepanjang malam meruntuhkan praduganya. Sehingga, satu-satunya alasan yang terlintar di pikiran sederhana Zoro adalah, “—sebegitu parahnya sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa bangun dan diantarkan sarapan?”

 

Milky melirik Wanda.

 

“Soal itu—“ _canine Mink_ itu berkata-kata dengan penuh kehati-hatian, “—lebih baik kau tanyakan sendiri pada dokter Trafalgar,” ucap Wanda lugas, “Kami tidak tahu-menahu soal detil keadaannya.”

 

“Berarti benar terjadi sesuatu padanya.”

 

Wanda mengatup mulutnya.

 

Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Roronoa Zoro adalah manusia berinsting sama tajam dengan belati dalam kuasanya. Milky adalah pihak yang memecah kecanggungan. Ia mendehem kecil—membuat Wanda tersadar akan intensi awalnya. Dara pirang memberi angguk singkat kepada Zoro sebelum membuka pintu, memberi jalan kepada Milky untuk masuk, dan lekas menutup kembali ruangan tersebut.

 

Si rambut hijau mendecih pelan. Wanda dan Milky, sejatinya selalu ramah dan terbuka—terutama kepada mereka, kru bajak laut yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka pasca bentrok melawan Jack dan _Beast Pirates._ Ada yang disembunyikan. Dan, gerak-gerik para perempuan, entahlah, ia tidak bisa menebak. Salahkan harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi sehingga enggan ia bertanya langsung kepada si dokter sok tahu itu. Zoro menggeram sendiri. Ia putuskan untuk mengambil jarak dan melancong ke _workshop_ dadakan yang didirikan oleh Usopp dan Franky. Semestinya, kedua sahabat sekapalnya itu telah menemukan inovasi baru dan teknologi mutakhir sebagai persiapan melawan Kaidou.

 

Ya—seharusnya ia bisa mencurahkan fokusnya kepada misi utama,

 

Akan tetapi, bayang-bayang Nico Robin yang belum ia temui semenjak selang satu malam, tak henti membuat tanya mengapung di benaknya. _Tsk—_ Roronoa Zoro menyentak kepalanya. Nyawa mereka sudah di ujung tanduk. Kekuatan tempur berkurang separuh karena keputusan si ‘Koki Tolol’ yang ia anggap semena-mena. Bukan waktunya mengurus hal-hal renik seperti perasaan— _sebentar_.

 

“Bercanda.”

 

—karena, hubungannya dengan pemilik kekuatan _Hana-Hana no Mi_ itu, sesuai kesepakatan mereka dua tahun lalu, tidak pernah, dan _tidak akan pernah_ , melibatkan yang namanya perasaan.

.

.

.

Untuk alasan yang sama, Nico Robin merasa, Roronoa Zoro tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

 

Lamunnya melayang jauh—jauh, _jauh_ sebelum Bartholomew Kuma memecah belah tim mereka ke sembilan tempat berbeda. Tidak ingat bagaimana persisnya, dan mungkin, tidak ada yang patut ia ingat untuk sebuah hubungan satu malam. Ayolah— _Robin adalah wanita dewasa_. Usia fisik dan psikologisnya cukup untuk sebuah keputusan yang menurutnya ‘paling aman’, menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada rekan satu kapal yang paling berlogika. Keduanya sama-sama berkeinginan, pula sama-sama waras untuk menegaskan bahwa yang seperti ini, tidak akan bisa dibawa kemana-mana. Lagi, Robin bukanlah gadis ingusan yang akan tergila-gila kepada lelaki hanya karena perawakan atau pembawaan. Yang ia perlukan, sama seperti yang Roronoa Zoro butuhkan—pelepas hasrat ketika perjalanan terlalu panjang.

 

Bukannya ia tidak tahu, bagaimana cara pemuda atletis itu menatapnya. Berawal dari curiga, berlanjut menjadi prasangka, dan berakhir dalam sebuah rasa percaya. Zoro _mempercayainya_ , sekalipun lidah bebalnya mustahil berkata. Dan Robin, menggantungkan diri kepadanya ketika situasi menjadi rumit dan kritis. Berapa kali pria nekad itu menempatkan nyawanya sendiri di hadapan malaikat maut supaya sabit kematian tak memancung kepala berleher jenjang ini? Dan—jangan pula katakan ia tidak tahu, betapa tatapan itu berubah. Sorot itu tak lagi sekedar perhatian seorang _nakama_ , melainkan pancaran gairah seorang manusia normal kepada lawan jenisnya. Zoro, si kepala keras berprinsip _bushido_ itu, mungkin selamanya tak akan menyentuh tubuh Robin, jika bukan pemiliknya sendiri berinisiatif mengizinkan.

 

Karena, di umurnya yang sekarang, di tingkat kematangan mentalnya, pula di level kenyamanannya akan dirinya sendiri, Nico Robin telah memutuskan bahwa ‘ikatan’ dan ‘romansa’ bukan kebutuhannya.

 

Namun, kondisi berbalik—

 

“Terima kasih, nikmat sekali.”

 

Robin tersenyum kepada Milky dan Wanda yang membawakannya bubur bercampur sayur dan telur, juga segelas susu hangat. Ia letakkan peralatan makan di atas baki, lalu kembali menyelimuti tubuh bagian bawahnya. Mink rusa kutub tanggap dan lekas membantu ketika Robin tampak kepayahan.

 

“Tidak usah sungkan,” jawab Wanda, “Jika ada lagi yang bisa kami bantu, katakan saja.”

 

“Kamu, butuh sesuatu yang lain?” Milky kali ini bertanya, “Tidak merasa demam? Butuh selimut, atau bantal?” Cecarnya dengan intonasi khawatir, “Pasti tubuhmu rasanya tidak karuan sekali—“

 

“Aku baik-baik saja, Wanda, Milky, tidak perlu cemas,” sahut dari Robin selalu diiringi senyum lembut dan kekeh kecil, “Aku hanya merasa kelelahan—jadi kurasa tidur lebih banyak bisa membantu.” Robin menghela napas, sejenak melihat ke arah abdomennya sendiri, lalu kembali menatap kedua teman baru sesama perempuannya, “Maaf aku jadi merepotkan kalian berdua. Ini semua— _terlalu mendadak_.”

 

Wanda menggeleng, “Kalian sudah sangat berjasa pada suku kami, yang seperti ini saja bahkan tidak akan cukup untuk membalas apa yang telah kalian lakukan.” Kedua tangan Robin digenggamnya, “Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kondisimu sekarang memberatkan kami—sama sekali tidak, Robin.”

 

“Wanda benar, daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik perbanyak istirahat.” Milky turut bertutur, “Tidak hanya kamu yang membutuhkannya, ‘kan?” Sebelah mata rusanya mengerling.

 

“Kalian yang terbaik, tapi, tolong—“ sebelah jarinya ia letakkan di bibir. Kedua lawan bicaranya paham dan mengangguk, “—melelahkan untuk menumbuhkan telinga di radius dengar mereka, jadi…”

 

“Ya, tidak perlu khawatir,” gengaman itu mengerat sejenak, sebelum Wanda menginstruksikan kepada Milky untuk beranjak, “Kalau begitu, kami tinggal dulu. Jika ada apa-apa, selalu ada yang berjaga di luar.”

 

“Terima kasih, sekali lagi.”

 

Ketika pintu itu tertutup, Robin lekas menyambar wadah berukuran cukup besar yang telah disiapkan di sisi kanannya. Rambut panjangnya ia sisipkan ke belakang telinga ketika dua tangan tambahannya menggenggam erat pinggiran benda berbahan alumunium tersebut. Seluruh makanan yang barusan ia telan, tidak sempat dicerna, dan keburu dimuntahkannya. Setitik air terbit di kedua sudut matanya, menahan nyeri ketika asam lambung menguar aroma tak sedap, pula menghadirkan sensasi terbakar di tenggorokan. Robin sedikit tersengal saat meletakkan baskom anti karat tersebut ke lantai dan meraih gelas berisi air bening di sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Trafalgar Law telah mewanti-wanti perihal ini—

 

Bahunya bersandar di punggung tempat tidur. Setelah meletakkan kembali gelasnya, Robin mengambil sebuah handuk kecil guna menyeka peluh yang membasahi dahi. Anak rambut sewarna kayu eboni menempel di pelipis—sungguh rasa tak nyaman yang sama sekali asing.

 

Pertanyaannya,

 

Sampai kapan ia bisa menyembunyikan ini semua dari _mereka_ —karena perubahan tubuhnya jelas akan lebih menyita perhatian daripada sekedar mual dan muntah di pagi hari.

.

.

.

Kecurigaan itu memuncak ketika kapten aliansinya rutin mengunjungi setiap selang beberapa jam.

 

Kedua gadis Mink pula bergantian masuk dan keluar dengan berbagai benda di tangan mereka. Nampan dan alat makan masih bisa ditolerir oleh logikanya, tetapi, sampai pispot? Roronoa Zoro tidak tahu kalau wanita setangguh Nico Robin bisa terkapar separah ini. Ia masih bersedekap, menyandar di batang pohon besar sambil memperhatikan dari jarak aman. Entah bagaimana cara ia mengimani, Zoro merasa kehadirannya tidak diinginkan. Usopp dan Franky juga tidak diizinkan untuk menjenguk dulu. Beruntung bagi keduanya, banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan terkait alat komunikasi dan senjata—sementara dirinya yang hanya berguna di situasi berbahaya dan bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan kapal, suasana damai begini sudah pasti membuat bosan. Waktu berjalan terlalu panjang sehingga ia leluasa memonitor.

 

Hari ketiga, Zoro tidak tahan dengan segala rahasia ini. Ia terjaga sepanjang malam dan memastikan kunjungan terakhir telah dilakukan. Dua penjaga di depan pintu dapat dengan mudah ia taklukkan tanpa pernah mereka tahu siapa pelakunya—hei, ada alasan kenapa nilai kepalanya begitu tinggi, ingat?

 

“Zoro—“

 

Sungguh, ia tidak menduga kalau Robin akan bereaksi sekeras itu. Tubuhnya terduduk di atas ranjang besar milik raksasa Mink, pinggang ke bawahnya tertutup buntalan kain, dan wajahnya pucat.

 

“—penjaga di depan—“

 

“Hanya pingsan,” Zoro menjawab tenang sambil berjalan santai ke arah Robin tergolek lemas.

 

Robin tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk kunjungan mendadak ini. Sikap gugupnya bertentangan dengan pribadinya sehari-hari, membuat Zoro seakan tak mengenali siapa wanita yang kini bahkan tak berani menatapnya. Perlahan, ia mendekati sang hawa, tidak tergesa ketika duduk di sisi ranjang dan beringsut ke sisi raga semampai itu. Sejauh ini tidak dilihatnya penolakan sehingga Zoro memberanikan diri untuk bertindak lebih lanjut. Zoro mengisyaratkan kepada Robin yang sedikit panik akan aksinya, bahwa telah ia kunci pintu utama, dan dipastikan tidak akan ada pihak yang cukup bernyali untuk menginterupsi. Lengan atletisnya merayap, melingkari pinggang ramping si wanita yang tersembunyi selimut tebal.

 

“Tidak sekarang, Zoro—“ Robin sedikit menghindar ketika hidung mancung si pendekar menelusuri lekuk leher jenjangnya. Tidak satu-dua kali mereka melakukan ini, bukan hal asing jika kode tersirat tersebut, dapat Robin artikan sebagai pembuka dari sebuah permainan dewasa yang lebih panas.

 

Zoro tampak acuh, “Oh ya? Kenapa begitu?”—biasanya, Robin takluk jika ia daratkan bibirnya tengkuk feminim itu, akan tetapi, kali ini wanita berambut panjang itu serius menampik aksi sensualnya.

 

“Aku sedang— _kau tahu_.”

 

Sebelah matanya menyorot tajam. Getar di sana tak lazim dan mengandung rasa takut yang tidak ia mengerti. Zoro, mungkin layak kau cap lelaki paling idiot seantero lautan, akan tetapi perhatiannya akan hal kecil patut diapresiasi. Hal itu— _termasuk ke dalamnya siklus datang bulan partner ranjangnya_. Ia tahu kapan ia bisa dan tidak mendekati Robin untuk sebuah porsi kehangatan. Jangan salahkan bila Zoro langsung mendeteksi dusta dan memorinya lekas memutar ulang momen kebersamaan mereka dalam kurun waktu beberapa minggu ke belakang. Bibir tipisnya tanpa sadar membentuk lengkung. Andai jika ada alasan selain ‘tamu bulanan’ kaum perempuan, maka kemungkinan, apa yang ia pikirkan benar.

 

“Kau pembohong terburuk, tahu,” gumaman Zoro sedikit membuat Robin terperanjat. Mujur, rambut terurainya berhasil menyembunyikan mimik muka. Namun toh si penguasa tiga pedang terkutuk enggan bertanya lebih lanjut. Cukup baginya berada di sana dan menghirup wangi sang arkeolog, “Setidaknya—izinkan aku tidur di sini.” Ucapan itu berhasil membuat Robin menatapnya dengan rasa bingung.

 

Zoro, yang ia tahu, dari sesi-sesi bercinta diam-diam mereka, tidak begini. Tidak menawarkan terlalu banyak kehangatan dan kelembutan. Ya, mereka bersentuhan. Ya, mereka saling menjamah. Ya, dan ya, erang erotis, gigitan di pundak, cakaran di punggung, mewarnai malam-malam rahasia keduanya.

 

Akan tetapi, terlelap bersama,

 

_Berpelukan?_

 

“Ini, tidak seperti kau, Zoro.” Robin berkemam samar.

 

Roronoa belia terlihat tidak peduli, “Kau juga sama saja.” Sergahnya—dan dengan gestur jemarinya, ia sinyalkan agar Robin mengambil posisi rebah di bahunya, “Sudahlah. Aku tidak ke sini untuk berdebat.”

 

Belai di helai bergelombangnya membuat sang hawa lengah—

 

Desau napas berwangi alkohol menghujani indera penciumannya. Tidak pernah ia tahu bahwa dada Zoro dapat terasa begini hangat ketika berjumpa dengan kulit punggungnya. Rasa aman yang membius segera mentransfer kesadarannya ke alam mimpi. Robin telah lelap terlebih dahulu saat Zoro mengusap lembut area perutnya dengan sebelah tangan yang kasar karena latih tanding dan pertarungan.

.

.

.

“Ah—“ Trafalgar Law lekas menetralkan ekspresinya yang sempat terkejut, “—Zoro- _ya_.”

 

Melihat pemuda jangkung berjanggut tipis itu bereaksi sedemikian, Roronoa Zoro semakin percaya bahwa intuisi tajamnya memang mustahil berkhianat. Namun segala tanya ia simpan. Sebuah mangkuk berisi sup ia sodorkan kepada sesama ahli pedang—dan  Law menerimanya dengan canggung. Perapian sederhana di hadapan mereka baru saja menggelegakkan sup sayur dan potongan ikan laut. Tentu saja hasil karya para Mink perempuan. Zoro sendiri belum mau mati hanya karena mencicip masakan sendiri. Sembari menanti Law duduk di sampingnya atau apapun, ia menuang porsi lain untuk dirinya sendiri. Sisa di periuk menandakan bahwa keduanya merupakan pemakan terakhir. Zoro menyambar sendok—

 

Law, akhirnya, memutuskan duduk di sebuah batang kayu, berjarak beberapa kaki di sisi kanan dari sesama penyandang gelar ‘Generasi Terburuk’. Baru saja hendak menyantap, pembicaraan dimulai.

 

“Jadi,” vokal maskulin itu terdengar rileks saat bertanya, “Sejak kapan?”

 

Demi _Mugiwara-ya_ yang entah sedang apa, Law nyaris tersedak ludah sendiri. Menyesap isi mangkuk saja belum sempat, ia keburu diinterogasi. Nico Robin pernah bergurau mengenai Zoro cemburu padanya yang kemungkinannya mendekati angka nol persen. Law tidak berniat mencari tahu hubungan macam apa yang mengikat kedua insan tersebut. Akan tetapi, lelaki tetaplah laki-laki dengan ego selangitnya—ia cukup yakin ada teritori yang tak dapat dilanggar. Penyandang imbalan setengah milyar _berry_ itu mendelik dan mendapatkan si Roronoa menatap intens ke arahnya. Jika pertanyaan ini bermaksud, ‘sejak kapan ia mendekati Robin’ atau semacamnya, entah bagaimana Law harus memberi tanggapan. Sudah ia duga bahwa merahasiakan kondisi kesehatan dara Nico adalah pilihan buruk.

 

Jangan salahkan jika ia sedikit kaku,

 

“Sebelumnya, Zoro- _ya_ ,” gumam Law sembari meletakkan mangkuknya. Ia mendehem satu kali guna melancarkan percakapan sulit ini, “Hubunganku dan Nico- _ya_ tidak seperti yang ada dalam bay—“

 

“Sejak kapan Robin mengandung anak _ku_ , Torao?” Potong Zoro cepat.

 

“Oh,” Law hela napas lega, “Usia kandungannya sudah berjalan selama sepuluh minggu.”

 

“Sepuluh minggu,” Zoro mengangguk mengerti. _Sudah kuduga kami lepas kendali saat berjumpa kembali._ Sang _‘Pirate Hunter’_ kembali bertanya, “Sejauh ini, apa dia sehat?”

 

“Tidak ada gejala penyakit bawaan atau gangguan yang berlebihan. Nico _-ya_ menderita _morning sickness_ dan imunitasnya kurang stabil, tapi setidaknya kandungannya kuat, janinnya sehat.” Jawab Law mantap.

 

Zoro menghela napas lega, “Syukurlah kalau begitu.”

 

“Ya, kau akan menjadi ayah dalam enam bulan dan—“

 

Sebentar.

 

 _Sebentarsebentarsebentar_. Trafalgar Law merasa ada yang _sangat_ salah dari pembicaraan ini. Ia pijat pelipisnya sejenak sebelum mencerna suasana. Tidakkah seharusnya semua ini dirahasiakan? Lalu—

 

Perlahan, _sangat_ perlahan, matanya yang berkantung hitam menatap langsung ke sosok Zoro yang tampak asyik menyeruput sup hangat di tangannya. Beruntung ia selalu memiliki cadangan kewarasan. Kembali ke permasalahan, ia tidak percaya bahwa Zoro telah mengetahui hal yang selama ini dijaganya agar tetap menjadi rahasia. Bibirnya bergerak, “Nico- _ya akhirnya_ memutuskan memberitahumu?”

 

“Jadi benar _dia_ yang memintamu untuk meyembunyikannya?” Tanya Zoro balik.

 

Trafalgar merasa ia salah langkah—

 

“Tsk— _ano onna_.” Gerutunya sambil menandaskan supnya dengan cara menghirup langsung dari bibir mangkuk, “Dia pikir dia bisa menyembunyikan hal sejelas itu dariku.” Zoro melirik ke arah Law yang rahangnya seolah siap jatuh kapan saja, “Kau juga, sama saja naifnya dengan Robin, Torao.”

 

Law masih mengerjap.

 

“ _Mattaku_ …” Zoro mengaruk belakang kepalanya, “Sudahlah, aku secara garis besar tahu kenapa dia memutuskan tidak memberitahuku.” Tukasnya lagi sambil menampakkan ekspresi terganggu, “Apa dia betulan berpikir kalau aku tidak akan mengakui bayi dikandungannya? Dasar bodoh…” Si rambut hijau merutuk sendiri—membuat Law terkagum-kagum bagaimana bisa curahan hati Robin beberapa waktu lalu dapat Zoro ekstraksi tanpa susah payah, “Aku hanya perlu tahu—apa yang harus aku lakukan?”

 

“Itu—“ Law menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda ia berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran yang sempat terbang, “—peranmu yang utama adalah selalu berada di sampingnya.” Demi Raftel, ia merasa seperti konsultan pernikahan! Profesi sekundernya betul, ahli medis, akan tetapi—bicara manis kepada sepasang calon orang tua begini, tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya! Law mendehem, “Nico _-ya_ rentan terhadap tekanan fisik dan psikologis, sebaiknya kau siaga dan memberikannya perhatian lebih.”

 

Dialog yang sangat sulit untuk lidahnya yang minim romantisme,

 

Tak dinyana, Zoro mengangguk mafhum, “Tidak terdengar sulit.” Lalu, desah napas panjang, “Tapi Torao, kau tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiranku, bukan?”

 

“Hm,” Law ikut mengeraskan ekspresinya.

 

Perjalanan ke Wano _-kuni_ tidak akan memakan waktu sedikit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dua minggu lagi, seluruh persiapan selesai. Den-den mushi, senjata baru—hei, lihatlah, Shogun-ku sudah kumodifikasi! Aku menambah meriam di kedua sisi Sunny, lalu ini, dan ini—ah ya intinya, dua minggu._

Zoro tahu, waktunya tak lagi banyak,

 

Dan—ia enggan mengakui ketakutan personalnya, bahwa ada kans dimana ia tak bisa melewati yang satu ini tanpa nyawa ekstra. Lawannya adalah satu dari Empat Raja Lautan. Katakan padanya, optimisme macam apa yang bisa membawanya kembali dalam keadaan bernapas? Kekuatan seperti apa yang kelak menyuntiknya dengan keberanian dan keteguhan supaya _berani hidup_ bahkan dalam kecacatan?

 

Jawab itu ia temukan di sepasang netra biru jernih milik Nico Robin. Wanita yang kini mengandung calon anaknya—putra pertamanya yang tidak ia rencanakan, tetapi kini ia jadikan bagian dari hidupnya.

 

“…bagaimana kau bisa tahu?”

 

Roronoa Zoro, tentu telah mengantisipasi pertanyaan itu. Perempuan yang telah bersamanya semenjak pembebasan Alabasta itu memaksakan ketegaran di batas maksimal. Namun yang ia inginkan bukan aksi memojokkan. Karena itu, yang ia lakukan adalah mendaratkan telapak tangannya di sisi wajah Robin yang masih menatapnya dengan sorot tidak percaya. Jari-jari besar dan kokohnya menyelinap di antara anak rambut milik ibu dari darah dagingnya. Ia tidak mengerti soal cinta. Akan tetapi, loyalitas dan integritas adalah dua hal yang melekat pada pribadinya. Zoro tidak pernah lari dari tanggung jawab.

 

Termasuk, yang seperti ini—tidak, _terutama,_ yang _seperti ini_.

 

“Torao _-kun_ membocorkannya padamu?” Tanya itu terdengar dalam alto yang bergetar.

 

“Tsk, kenapa kau dan Torao berpikir bahwa aku tahu dari salah satu dari kalian?” Sergahnya gusar. Zoro tidak habis pikir dengan kedua manusia cerdas ini—atau, apakah di mata keduanya, ia terlihat sebegini pandir? Lelaki beranting tiga itu berucap, “Robin, yang ada di rahimmu, itu anak _ku_. Tentu saja _aku_ tahu.”

 

Robin justru menjadi pihak yang paling tidak mengerti, “Tapi, aku—“ ia menggeleng, untuk kemudian bungkam. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa. Bahwa telah menjadi kebiasaan Zoro untuk memperhatikan setiap geriknya. Tangisnya pecah. Air matanya tumpah. Zoro mengandalkan impuls untuk membawa wajah molek itu ke dadanya dan geming sampai isak itu mereda. Merengkuh tubuh Robin dengan segala indah yang ia tawarkan untuk mengingat bagaimana pundak bulat feminimnya bergetar dalam pelukan.

 

Karena, bagi mereka berdua, kata-kata cinta tidak pernah diumbar. Karena, cukup baginya berada di antara tubuhnya dan senjata lawan. Karena, intuisinya untuk _melindungi_ , lebih daripada apapun.

 

“Kau berpikir kondisimu akan memberatkanku,” ucap Zoro, baritonnya ia jaga tenang, “Mengingat cara berpikirmu yang ekstrim, jangan-jangan kau sempat berpikir kalau aku akan membuatmu menggugurkan kandunganmu.” Oh, Zoro tidak mungkin lupa aksi radikal Robin yang mengorbankan diri di Water Seven dan berujung dengan mereka mengibarkan bendera perang melawan Pemerintah Dunia—awal mula interaksi mereka dimulai. Napasnya kembali terhela berat, “Kau berpikir hal yang tidak perlu.”

 

Zoro dapat merasakan Robin terkekeh dalam tangisnya, “Tebakanmu akurat, itu mengerikan.”

 

Alis si maskulin berjengit—

 

“—kau tidak akan menggugurkannya, ‘kan?”

 

Hening itu membuat Zoro tak nyaman.

 

Lekas ia lepaskan pelukannya dan memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan Robin. Tatap mereka bersirobok. Saling menyelami dan menemukan refleksi masing-masing di dalam pantulannya. Zoro—tidak tahu lagi. Keraguan luar biasa besar pula menghantamnya. Tidak ia pungkiri perasaan semanusiawi itu. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus jejak air di durja cantik Robin. Sibuk mengutuk diri karena telah membuat kru yang berharga baginya sebimbang ini. Apakah orasi panjangnya mengenai keputusan si ‘Koki Tolol’ mengganggunya? Apakah ia sedang menyalahkan diri sendiri karena kealpaannya membuahkan masalah baru bagi sang Kapten? Apakah—badai pertanyaan tak habis menghantui benak. Zoro, mungkin belum menemukan jawaban atas perasaan tak bernama ini, tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, adalah, bahwa ia,

 

“Robin, dengar—“ dengan kesungguhan, Zoro berkata tegas, “—aku _menginginkan_ bayi ini.”

 

Kalimat itu membuat sang hawa terkesiap.

 

Adakah yang lebih teguh daripada sorot mata seorang pria— _yang akan segera menjadi seorang ayah?_ Robin tidak siap, benar-benar tidak siap ketika Zoro mempertemukan kening mereka. Bersama kedua pasang mata terpejam untuk beberapa saat. Rasa aman ditawarkan sang lelaki ketika memijat perlahan pelipisnya. Robin tidak tahu—di balik eksterior kokoh Roronoa Zoro, tersimpan sisi yang seperti ini. Betapa lelaki dengan cangkang keras sepertinya dapat luluh ketika menemukan dirinya menanggung kehidupan lain berupa si buah hati. Mempertanyakan apakah eksistensi seperti dirinya—perompak dan pembunuh, layak mendapatkan karunia terindah berupa terompet Tuhan dalam tangis seorang bayi.

 

“Entah aku pantas mengatakan ini atau tidak, karena aku harus segera pergi ke Wano _-kuni,_ ” gumam Zoro, sembari mencari-cari telapak tangan Robin untuk ia genggam rapat, “Tapi—aku ingin kau menjaga baik-baik kehamilanmu.” Embus hangat napas mereka bercumbu di udara, “Lalu setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan kembali—kita bisa membesarkannya bersama, walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya—“ jemari Zoro mengeratkan genggamannya, “—aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha yang terbaik.”

 

_Untukmu, juga,_

_—anak kita,_

Zoro mengumpulkan serpih keberaniannya untuk kembali tersesat dalam pusaran safir bening milik Robin yang, entah sejak kapan—menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, nyawa yang terlalu sering ia gadaikan.

 

“Tapi—kau tidak pernah merencanakan ini, Zoro.” Robin membisik. Ingin ia melirih, akan tetapi harga diri dan martabatnya tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk tampil lebih lemah dari ini, “Aku—bisa melakukan ini sendirian. Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan aku—tidak untuk—“

 

“ _Urusai._ ” Potong Zoro cepat, “Aku tidak butuh omong kosong dan ketegaranmu.”

 

Jawaban itu lagi-lagi membuat Robin geming,

 

“Kau tahu sulit untukku mengatakan hal-hal barusan—“ desis Zoro, “—jadi, _jangan menolakku_.”

 

Kalimat yang terkesan seenaknya itu, berhasil menerbitkan kembali senyum tulus di wajah Nico Robin. Zoro yang ia kenal telah kembali ke kepribadiannya yang biasa. Tenang, kuat, dapat diandalkan. Logis pula rasional. Mungkin yang ada di kepalanya hanya sebatas pertanggungjawaban akan apa yang telah mereka lakukan secara sadar. Atau tak jauh dari sisi kelelakiannya yang enggan menjadi pengecut dan memilih menghadapi segala konsekuensi secara penuh. Robin, menghentikan pikirnya sampai di titik itu. Pula Zoro, tidak mengungkit motif di balik aksinya—yang ia yakini cukup sampai di kesepakatan mereka dahulu dan tidak beranjak melebihi batas itu. Keduanya saling menghambur, mengikuti dorongan dasar sebagai manusia. Mungkin inilah momen emosional pertama setelah kejadian di Baratie selang tahunan lalu— _saat dimana Robin merasa punggung Zoro yang biasa tegap, kini bergetar dalam rengkuhnya._

Cinta, bagi mereka, tidak hadir dalam porsi kata-kata,

 

Namun, jika cinta adalah entitas dasar yang membuat seorang pria rela berkorban nyawa demi wanitanya, _maka cinta Roronoa Zoro kepada Nico Robin tak lagi dapat terhitung kuantitasnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“KAU MENGANDUNG ANAKNYA ZORO?”

 

Franky dan Usopp bereaksi sebagaimana prediksi. Robin tertawa kecil sebagaimana biasa—sesi istirahatnya tidak bisa tenang dengan lelaki-lelaki seperti ini di sekitar. Bahkan ayah dari putra pertamanya saja berdiri di pojok ruangan, bersandar dengan mata terpejam dan raut tak peduli seperti biasa. Usopp yang kini berlutut di sisi ranjang, tak dapat menahan diri untuk berkomentar,

 

“Aku—“ ucap Usopp, “—turut berduka untukmu, Robin— _aduh!_ ” Ia menemukan Zoro menatapnya dengan sorot membunuh, “Maksudku—semoga anakmu tidak mewarisi sifat dan otak ayahnya.”

 

“RRRROBIN!” Teriakan ini dari Franky, tentu, “AKU SUUUUPER TERHARU DENGAN BERITA INI!” Robot jadi-jadian itu bahkan tak berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya, “SEMOGA ANAK INI LAHIR DENGAN SELAMAT! AKU TIDAK SABAR MELIHATNYA! AKU TIDAK MENANGIS, _KONO YARRRO!_ HUWWAAA!”

 

Trafalgar Law menghela napas, “Sudah, cepat keluar, semuanya, Nico _-ya_ butuh banyak istirahat.” Usir sang dokter yang menangani sang wanita pengguna buah iblis, “Robot- _ya_ , _God_ , cepat keluar.”

 

“Aku bahkan baru menengok!” Usopp mendumel tidak suka, akan tetapi sorot dingin dan mengerikan si pemakan _Ope-Ope no Mi_ itu berhasil menjinakkannya, “Ya sudah, jaga dirimu, Robin!” Ia menepuk pundak Robin sebelum benar-benar pergi, “Astaga, bayangkan Sanji mendengar berita ini…”

 

“Aku pikir Sanji tidak akan suka, tapi justru itu akan SUUUUPER menarik!” Sambar Franky sambil terkikik geli, “Robin, kami akan pergi besok pagi, sehat-sehatlah sampai kami kembali!” Ia melambaikan tangan kepada sang wanita, sebelum menghampiri Zoro, dan memukul pelan sisi lengannya, “Jangan goyah!”

 

“Tsk! Aku tidak butuh kau beritahu!” Omel si ahli pedang, kesal.

 

Robin lagi-lagi terkekeh kecil—Trafalgar Law tampak tidak sabar ketika mengangon semua yang ada di sana, Usopp, Franky, Wanda, Milky, dan beberapa Mink lain, ditambah kru bajak laut Hati, agar segera angkat kaki dari kamar tidurnya. Semua tiba-tiba ingin menjenguknya setelah tahu bahwa ia tengah mengandung. Bagi dirinya, yang menjalani lebih dari separuh hidupnya dalam kehidupan buronan, pula pernah ditampik oleh ibunya sendiri demi sebuah rahasia yang bersifat turun temurun, diperlakukan sebegini hangat rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi, jika ditambah kehadiran Roronoa Zoro yang kini menyusup ke dalam selimutnya, memeluk pinggangnya, dan menjadikan pundak bidangnya sandaran.

 

“Khh… Semua orang berisik sekali,” keluhnya, standard—betapa Roronoa dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak suka keributan selain perkelahian, “Tidak bisakah mereka memberikanku privasi sebelum pergi?”

 

Omelannya disambut tepukan di punggung tangan, “Memang privasi seperti apa yang kau butuhkan?”

 

“Hm, entahlah, coba aku cek—“ sembari mengatakan hal itu, sebelah tangannya menyibak pakaian tidur yang Robin kenakan, telapaknya menelusuri lekuk panggul yang tidak bertabir apapun.

 

“Hei, Zoro—“ Robin mencoba mencegah, tetapi kecepatan tangan si ahli pedang perihal melucuti kain di tubuhnya selalu lebih gesit daripada kemampuan _Hana-Hana no Mi_ -nya, “—kau lupa, aku sedang—“

 

“Torao bilang, boleh.”

 

Jawaban polos itu sukses membuat air muka Robin memerah tanpa terkontrol. Entah fakta mana yang lebih sinting—Zoro memperlakukannya seperti calon ibu, atau Zoro berkonsultasi perihal kebutuhan biologisnya kepada Trafalgar Law. Semenjak ia divonis hamil, Robin benar-benar tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika sebelah tangannya digenggam, lalu dibawa ke belakang kepala, menjadikan punggungnya membusur dan dadanya membusung. Wajahnya ia tolehkan ketika Zoro menggunakan tangannya yang bebas dan lidahnya untuk menstimulasi titik tersensitif di sana. Lutut pemuda yang sembilan tahun lebih muda darinya itu masuk di antara dua tungkainya. Celah yang dicarinya Robin berikan secara spontan ketika geligi Zoro ikut ambil peran dalam aksi panas tersebut.

 

“Zo—Zoro…” Desahnya tak tertahankan. Dusta jika ia bilang tidak merindu sentuhan brutal ini.

 

“Ini bayarannya karena kau menghindariku berhari-hari,” ujarnya, kali ini memosisikan wajahnya sejajar dengan milik Robin. Zoro menikmati engah napas itu, ekspresi bergairah itu, panggul yang seolah memohon itu, rambut hitam yang berantakan itu, peluh yang menampakkan diri itu—setiap jengkal kulit dan daging perempuan ini adalah candunya. Tidak ia sangka, miniatur dari Robin dan dirinya akan hadir dalam hitungan delapan purnama. Kesadarannya akan hal itu membuat senyum di wajah Roronoa menghangat, “Aku bersumpah akan kembali sebelum dia lahir, Robin—“ sekalipun dikatakan dalam bisikan, Robin dapat mendengar kesungguhan dalam ikrar Zoro, “—bertahanlah sampai hari itu tiba.”

 

Wanita itu tertawa lembut, “Terima kasih—“ Robin tersenyum tulus, “—Zoro.”

 

_Untuk memberikan anak ini—kesempatan._

_Juga, kepadaku,_

Zoro membalasnya dengan sungging yang sama,

 

“Bersiaplah, kau tidak akan tidur malam ini.”—ancaman kosong itu Nico Robin sambut dengan sebuah ciuman. Kecup dan pagut yang telah lama menambatkan jangkar petualangan seorang Roronoa Zoro.

.

.

.

( Karena dalam diri masing-masing, _pencarian mereka **berakhir**._ )

_._

_._

_._

“She’s a woman!”

_—Roronoa Zoro, chapter #274, while he saved Nico Robin after being struck by Enel—_

_P.S._ Saya puas. HAHAHA. Kapal pertama sejujurnya, tapi mood-nya melayang ke ZoSan. Ini gara-gara Enel, makasih, Om, kewujud juga ini Zoro jadi bapak /GACOCOK

**_—_ Sabaku no Ghee, 15 Januari 2017—**


End file.
